


I Must be the Relentless Thorn in the Side of those that Refuse to Amend the Status Quo

by Jux_ta_pose



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jux_ta_pose/pseuds/Jux_ta_pose
Summary: This is based on 3x09 of "Anne with an E" or what I imagine the final episode of Season 3 should be. So yes spoilers. Its over dramatic and overlong but anyone who has read my  stories will be well versed in my angst ridden style. Hope you all enjoy this Comment and Kudo's please. Thank you as always for reading.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	I Must be the Relentless Thorn in the Side of those that Refuse to Amend the Status Quo

**********************************

Anne tucked the sacking under her friends body more firmly. Her eyes dart behind, sure that she would have been discovered missing by now and they would have sent out the trackers to hunt her down. 

“Please, Ka’kwet I know it’s not comfortable but we are almost there, Green Gables is just up the road a little.” she whispers. 

It’s Moody that alerts Anne to the sound of someone drawing near on horseback. She quickly makes sure all her hair is tucked into her cap, then slumps over on top of Ka’kwet like she were a hay bale and pretends to be asleep. 

Moody sighs in relief when he immediately recognizes the rider.

“Gilbert, mate where you been? You missed all the…”

Diana stomped on his foot hard and Moody gasps in pain but realises his mistake and attempts to cover up his blunder with alot of wild gesticulating.

Its Diana who comes to the rescue with her usual poise and calm under any dire circumstances. 

“What Moody is trying to say is you missed all the revelry as the frame for the school is complete and Miss Stacey managed to procure the printing press for the school once more, with the help of the newly appointed members of the board.” Diana was proud, as her mother was one of them. 

“That's extraordinary news Diana, I obviously missed quite a bit in the last two days. Anne must feel assuaged that all her efforts have had such a pleasing result. By the way have you seen Anne today, i’ve been looking for her since yesterday? I keep missing her and no one seems to have a definitive answer as to where she is.”

Moody was turning bright red but he didn’t trust himself to speak so he shook his head profusely. Diana gave him a frosty glare but promptly turned one of her cheshire like smiles on Gilbert.

“No, I'm afraid not. You know Anne always off on some grand adventure.”

Gilbert nodded before noticing the boy slumped in the back of the cart and was about to ask when Diana added…

“One of Jerry’s… ahh brothers. We are just taking him to Green Gables because Jerry has been feeling unwell. Ormond is his name and he will be helping Mr Cuthbert today” 

“Ormond is it? That’s very kind of you…” Gilbert brought his horse a little closer to the cart, very curious as to who this strange boy was. 

Diana jumped up, flustered before coming to her senses and regaining her famous composure. 

“ Shhh...he’s asleep Gilbert, he’s been helping with the building of the school which is where Moody found him and is now bringing him to see Jerry his younger brother.”

Gilbert’s eyes narrowed “Strangely I was just at the Cuthberts and I saw Jerry and he seemed perfectly fine to me. Although, come to think of it he seemed awfully keen to get me to leave. What’s going on, Is Anne alright, is she the one that is unwell and you just don’t want to tell me?”

He was starting to panic feeling he’d hit the nail on the head, they were all hiding something important from him.

“Anne is not at all unwell, you are just reading far too much into all this. Perhaps Anne just doesn’t want to speak to you after you ignored her letter. Perhaps she just needs some time to process, give her some distance for heaven's sake Gilbert, the girl is heartbroken.”

Gilbert looked confused. “What letter? Heartbroken? What are you talking about?”

Diana was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, she’d said too much, especially if he indeed has not received the letter Anne had poured her feelings for him into. This wasn’t the appropriate moment, time was a factor if they were to succeed in their mission.

“I no longer wonder why Anne finds you so frustrating you really are an impossible boy. We really don’t have time for this nonsense, if I see Anne i’ll tell her you are looking for her. I’m sorry we must be off, Moody…”

Oh yes, that was his queue to leave. 

“Sorry Gil, Oh by the way congratulations” Moody waved nervously while Diana told him under her breath to pick up the pace, refusing to even glance at Gilbert as they left him in the dust. 

Gilbert watched helplessly as the cart sped off down the road towards Green Gables. “What letter…” he muttered to himself, feeling like he’d made a grave mistake. 

When Anne had felt like they’d reached a safe distance away, she dared to lift her chin and opened her eyes. Gilbert was still where they’d left him, peering at them forlornly. 

“Diana…” Anne gasped. 

“I know… I know, he didn’t read your letter.”

“How could I have… I assumed the worst of him. He didn’t even”

“I know Anne, but it’s done and he’s proposed. I’m so sorry.”

“You are right, this isn’t the time...” She nudged Ka’kwet gently. “We are almost there.” Anne could see Jerry hovering by the gate ready to open it as they approached. 

“I was beginning to worry. Tu prenais trop de temps. The Cuthberts have been worried... hors de leur esprit avec inquiétude…” He closed the gate soundly behind them. 

Anne whipped the cap off her head as she jumped off the cart, her vibrant hair spilling over her shoulders. Marilla and Matthew flew out the front door and Anne threw her arms around them in relief. 

“Were you successful, did you find her.” Marilla cried, hugging Anne tightly to her bosom. She had not been happy with their plan but admired her gumption and bravery knowing her child would never let such an injustice continue without doing her utmost to stop it, especially if that person was someone she considered a dear friend. Marilla had learnt it was impossible to stand in Anne’s way when she had made up her mind.

Ka’kwet appeared sheepishly from under the hay, Marilla released Anne and gathered the young shivering girl in her arms. 

“Come inside you must be tired and hungry. I’ve kept a late supper warm in the oven and I’ll make some hot cocoa.” Marilla encouraged the girl to follow her into the house. 

“We can’t stay for long Marilla, I really must get Ka’kwet back to her parents before morning. The tribe has moved on with the threat of these deplorable people coming back and taking the rest of the children. I couldn’t bear it if they managed to take her a third time.”

Matthew came forward to squeeze Anne’s shoulder “That will not happen. But Marilla is right you need sustenance and a short rest because we have a long way to ride and there will only be the moon to guide us we can’t afford to be hindered in any way.”

Anne understood Matthews concern but the delay made her intensely frightened, these men were well versed at what they do and they shot at Aluk. What if they aimed at Matthew, she would die if it was her fault he was killed. She couldn’t think like that, he was right they needed all their wits about them. She needed to rest and then think of strategies.

Unfortunately, they had just finished their meal when a knock on the front door interrupted their momentary peace. 

Marilla indicated for them to hide out the back while she answered. Anne had never seen Marilla so focussed on her role. She played the helpless spinster to a T, she was so impressed it brought tears to her eyes, she never felt so proud to be adopted by the Cuthberts. 

Matthew had to remain hidden as they already knew what he looked like. Anne clutched a softly whimpering Ka’kwet into her side, trying to keep her calm while gazing at Diana feeling like together they could move mountains. They found strength in each other although her kindred friend couldn’t help but shake a little. Moody clutched Diana's hand and she allowed it, grateful for his fortitude for her own was diminishing by the minute. 

Together they had kept Sister Maria and Father Beck occupied while Jerry, Anne and Alexandre found Ka-kwet and snuck her out of the school. Alexandre was Jerry’s older sibling, he had purposely gotten a job at the residential school when Diana had come to the Baynard’s for help. Jerry was reluctant because he was still hurting from Diana’s rejection but Alexandre had pledged to assist them after he heard the entire story. Jerry was convinced to help because Anne pleaded with him, and he wanted to keep a close eye on his brother who had been flirting with Diana relentlessly.

The front door closed and for several long minutes they huddled there in the darkness with bated breath. The pantry door flung open suddenly and most of the girls screamed as a result, hearts beating wildly in their chests. 

Marilla glared at them, “Was that really necessary you nearly gave me a heart attack. They’ve moved on, I watched them from the window as they headed towards town. They seem to be going from house to house asking if anyone has seen any indians.”

Anne more determined than ever.

“We have to go now, while they are distracted and heading towards town” and she took Ka’kwet’s hand firmly. “We’ll get you back to your family, that’s a promise.” 

Outside Anne quickly said her goodbyes. Diana was escorted back home by Jerry who ignored her pleas for independence, but the boy refused to listen. 

“femmes têtues...” he muttered.

“I speak french you know” she scowled. 

Anne hugged Marilla so tight she feared she’d break the woman. 

“Pray for us, that I get Ka’kwet safely home.”

Marilla gave a tight smile “You are one resourceful child, I know you’ll succeed.” She hugged her brother tightly “Look after them both and come home safe”

Matthew squeezed his sisters hand. “I promise” He turned to nod at Anne, as if to ask if she was ready.

Anne nodded back, swiping at a lone tear threatening to fall. Both her and Matthew got on separate horses. Ka’kwet was riding with Matthew as the young Mi’kmaq girl was guiding the way and Matthew was the more experienced rider of the trio, he knew the island extensively as a boy he’d travelled all over.

They would cross the back field and navigate through the forest till they got to the coast. The only problem would be crossing a main thoroughfare before getting to the forest. 

Anne still dressed as a boy her hair covered by the cap once more, jumped off Belle and walked to the road to spy for any of the trackers before crossing. 

She reached the halfway point when she heard another rider coming up fast from towards town. Panicking, she started to run across the rest of the road but the rider was upon her before she could disappear through the trees. 

“Oi, are you making off with a friends horse. Its Ormond isn’t it? Where do you think you’re going?” and he went after her through the trees.

Gilbert slipped off his horse and grabbed what he thought was a boy by the back his shirt and spun him around harshly. This sent the cap toppling off Anne’s head and her red tresses tumbled out settling around her shoulders before she landed on the soft damp grass with a thud. 

“Gilbert, it’s me, really you have the worst imaginable timing of any boy I know.”

Gilbert stumbled back in surprise “Anne! What are you doing? What’s going on? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“A lot has happened and I really have no time to explain it to you right now.” Gilbert helped her to her feet, he’d never been so thrilled to see her. 

“Anne, are you alright?” Matthew whispered urgently.

“Yes, it was only Gilbert. I think it's clear, we need to go.” and she took Belle’s reins, replacing the cap on her head, twisting her hair into a knot and tucking it out of sight.

“What trouble have you got yourself in this time and where are you going?” Gilbert pleaded, reaching for her.

Anne ignored her feelings, it no longer mattered that she tell him. He had made his choice.

Matthew trotted across the road with Ka’kwet holding on tight to the saddle for dear life.

“Evening, Gilbert”

“Mr Cuthbert” 

Gilbert took in all three and felt none the wiser as to why they were venturing out in the middle of the night. 

All of a sudden there was a racket from across the pasture and Jerry came running, shouting at them. 

“They know you have the girl, you have to run now… run...”

Anne jumped up on Belle’s back and took off after Matthew who had sprinted into the forest. Gilbert was in no way leaving Anne to wherever she was going. He sensed the danger before he heard the first gunshot. 

It was enough to speed recklessly through the forest after the other three. Without the moon to guide him, continuing through the forest was harebrained at best. Ahead he spotted Matthew leaning against an oak his horse nowhere to be seen. 

“Gilbert, my horse was spooked and threw me. I’m alright but i’ve damaged my ankle. I gave Ka’kwet to Anne, you have to go after them. Protect them both Gilbert, protect my little girl” he sobbed, hobbling back towards the road. “I’ll try and lead them elsewhere, give you a decent head start.”

Gilbert nodded at the man taking off at breakneck speed after where he hoped Anne had gone. He felt the hairs rise on his neck, he had to find her, he just had too. Nothing else mattered, he heard a horse winnie in the distance and lurched his horse to gallop in that direction. 

The forest was treacherous and disorienting. He felt the panic rise in his throat till he wanted to scream her name but he remembered the guns and that was enough to terrify him into staying silent. 

That’s when he heard the shouting up ahead and he took off in that direction. He could hear Anne clearly arguing with someone and then the relief at seeing her in a clearing. A man on a horse blocking her way. Shouting at her to give him the savage and she was not backing down one inch because his Anne would never dream of doing that. But he saw the gun rise to aim at the two... 

Gilbert saw red, he lent forward lunging for the stranger, throwing the man from his horse which in turn bolted into the forest. They both rolled painfully onto the bare earth. Gilbert recovered and punched the man across the jaw which sent blood spraying across the grass. The man crumpled to the ground. 

Anne was screaming at Gilbert. 

“Go, get out of here. Leave.” he shouted back, waving his arms violently. 

“I can’t leave you.” she cried, her voice so tiny and defeated. “I just can’t” and she slipped off Belle’s back leaving Ka’kwet still on the horse. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go, burying her face in his chest. “I can’t do this alone.” Her tear stained face looking desperately up at him, he stroked his thumb across her cheek leaving a dirt streak across it. 

Gilbert grabbed the reins of his horse and limped over to Belle, his arm still around Anne. He lifted her up onto the horses back and through clenched teeth he by some miracle managed to drag his sorry arse onto his own horse. 

“You lead, I’ll follow” and he tried not to hiss with the pain. He knew he’d broken something but Anne didn’t need to know that, she was terrified enough. 

Anne took off with Ka’kwet and Gilbert followed shortly behind. He glanced behind him to see if the man was still out of it. 

He met the cold steel eyes and he swerved his horse at the precise moment. 

Anne jolted in her saddle like she’d been struck. She began to turn Belle around. 

“Don’t Anne, keep going we need to keep moving”

“Is everything alright?” Anne asked, he needed to reassure her.

“Everything is perfectly fine. You keep going and i’ll be right behind you all the way.” 

TBC...


End file.
